Welcome Home
by CountItNot
Summary: After naught but two days appart, Ivan really can't wait to return to his rabbit.


Ivan's mood was far from happy. Rather, it was a mix between annoyed as hell, and tired, a mix he frankly didn't seem to like much. What made it even worse, was the fact he was sitting on the train back home from Siberia, after a long business trip to greet some people within the countries politics. Politics was never any fun, especially when it came to his own country men. It was like he always knew what they were going to say, what they were going to do, and what they even wore. They used to wear plain suits, just like Ivan had to while on such a mission from his boss. He enjoyed to wear said suits, though they always restricted him slightly. It was okay, though, as it wasn't often he had to use his body too much. It was just to sit, and walk about like a fancy guy.

Ivan's eyes trailed from the sleeve of his jacket, to the important looking envelope on the table in front of him. It was papers the politician told him to bring to his boss. He continued to stare at the envelope, thinking about what the man told him to say once he returned the papers. He recited the words and sentences in his head, making small hand gestures to match the words.

Soon, the Russian man's mind trailed from work, to something completely different. He started to wonder what Gilbert had been doing these two days Ivan was stuck up in Siberia. He imagined he would be bundled up nicely in some blankets, with a cup of cocoa, sipping it while grumbling at Ivan's stupid work and how he wanted to get him home already. Even though Gilbert didn't want to admit it, he didn't like that Ivan was sent around so often as he was, and wanted him to stay at home with him. Ivan just knew it from the mess Gilbert made while Ivan was gone. Though, Gilbert cleaned up quickly as soon as he knew Ivan was around the corner, in that freakishly big car.

A soft smile creeped up to the Russian's face. He could just see it from the livingroom door, that adorable grumbly face, and maybe even a little pout, staring at the TV, and sometimes taking a small glance towards the door, face lightening up as he saw the other standing the-...

Quickly, he was taken out of his thoughts, since he had somehow managed to see a few familiar buildings outside of the train window, and quickly looked out, seeming excited to know where he was. The train was soon stopping, and he would finally get himself out of there. And, frankly, it actually gave him a bit more energy than he already had. Sleeping without his rabbit beside him was always a bit unusual for him, ever since they got together.

Ivan actually had found himself sleepless for hours, just staring to the side of his bed, holding out his arm, as if Gilbert was sleeping on it, together with him. He even turned to that side, and nuzzled up to his own arm, sighing heavily that Gilbert couldn't be there. He would always wake up with this empty feeling, especially when it came to his arms.

Gilbert wasn't there... And it wasn't normal, by the current standards Ivan was used to...

The train started to slowly stop, and suddenly, halted to a total stop. This always shock up Ivan a bit, as his bag just about always fell down from the seat beside him. He collected everything that was needed, and reached out for the important papers. It was then he noticed the cup of coffee he had ordered had spilled all out on said papers. … Shit.

Oh well.

In his panic, Ivan had taken out the papers, and checked them for any terrible damage. There was none.

He practically walked out with the wet envelope and papers in his hands, bag resting on his back. He soon settled to a bench, although it was ice cold, it was better to sit and be careful with the papers.

As soon as he had gotten the papers back into the envelope, he got up, and started to walk over to his car. The car Gilbert had jokingly dubbed "Grosse". Ivan did agree that said name was really, really fitting. It was a huge car.

He quickly settled into said car, and turned on the engine. He tuned up the heat, since he was to be quick at the office (hopefully), and switched to a channel he wanted to listen to.

He then drove off to Moscow, listening to the radio.

And while he was driving, the songs started to play with him. It was all love songs that he listened to, for some reason, and he gave them his full attention. There was songs about missing a loved one, never wanting to let go, and much, much more.

Ivan started to think up different things that he treasured, that had happened the last months. One happening was when Gilbert had been freezing though the night, and how he cuddled up to Ivan once he woke up in the morning. And Ivan wasn't allowed to leave the bed before Gilbert was nice and cozy under the blanket together with him. It made him miss an hour or two at work, but Gilbert made up with him by giving him a massage when he came home, and kissed his shoulder softly.

Ivan found himself really looking forward to coming home now...

Soon he stopped outside of the office, and turned off the engine. The car had gathered enough warmth, that it should be like sitting in a snow globe when he returned to it. He walked inside, looking about for the right room, and entered said room.

Unfortunately, he stayed longer than he wanted to.

The coffee spills was apparently a huge deal, and trying to explain to the men that it was all just an accident was like trying to apologise for spilling steaming hot coffee on them. He spend about half an hour being yelled at, before they spent an hour briefing all the information on the paper. Ivan sat and grew more and more annoyed, the thoughts about home, and Gilbert waiting for him growing distant. There was just too much negativity in this room...

As soon as the whole meeting was done, Ivan was practically sent out to his car. He made a note, that he should keep the papers in his bag now on.

Soon, he returned to the car, and sat down onto the seat. Of course the leather was freezing...

He started the engine again, and pulled out to the main road, on his way home. Shopping he would do with Gilbert tomorrow, since he never knew if he wanted something else than what they normally needed.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was sitting just as Ivan had imagined it. He was expecting Ivan home at 4 PM, and now it was almost six. He did not like it.

He was clutching the phone to his being, while bundled up in Ivan's bedsheets. It was the only thing that could soothe him when he was worried. He started to curse at the TV, not finding anything interesting to watch.

It just ended with that he turned it off.

And as soon as he did, he started to hear that familiar sound... That big stupid car, pulling up to the driveway.

Gilbert practically jumped up from his seat, almost spilling the cocoa standing on the table in front of him. He went over to the window. All his thoughts was true. He was soon hurrying to start to clean, hearing the car door being slammed shut. He was almost at the door, before he lock was turned, and Ivan entered in, his back in his hand. Because he didn't know what else to do, Gilbert basically threw himself into Ivan's arms, just to kind of cover up the fact he was about to unlock the door for him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Russian, and smirked softly as he was embraced himself.

"Gilbert..." Ivan said softly, his voice gentle, and happy. Such that a little blush formed on the albino's face, which resulted in that he started to nuzzle to his shoulder, a thing Ivan had missed dearly about him. Gilbert hugged tighter around him, trying to mask the fact he had been worried by taking charge of the hug. But, it kinda failed, as Ivan noticed something that was not to be noticed.

"... Ljubov... What are my duvet doing on the floor...?"

Gilbert just grinned, and hugged around him more. It was okay for now. But only for now!

Soon, Ivan had dropped the bag to the floor, and started to let go of Gilbert, taking off all those heavy clothes. As always, Gilbert stood watching him, looking for anything that might be wrong with the other. And for once, he actually noticed something.

Ivan was in a tampered mood, his shoulders tense, and brows furrowed. It was way too easy to read the big bears body language.

As soon as Ivan had put everything where they should be, Gilbert suddenly marched towards him, and took a hold of his chin. Before Ivan knew it, Gilbert had leaned up on his toes, and stolen a little kiss from him. However, the little kiss that Gilbert had intended to just be a small one, got a lot longer, as Ivan clasped his arms around him, and kissed him back, not letting him go. He even leaned to him, to make it a bit easier. And man, whenever Ivan did that, Gilbert could feel his face flushing up, such that he just wanted to hide once Ivan started to nuzzle close, after separating their lips.

Stupid romantic idiot...

Soon, the two men found themselves in the kitchen, joining forces to make a dandy meal. It just ended with some Blini, and homemade strawberry jam that the two had made after picking some last autumn. Ivan lit a little candle, though to Gilbert's protests, and settled down over him, watching Gilbert eat for a little while, before starting on his own meal.

The meal went quickly down for both, however, what didn't go down, was Ivan's shoulders.

Gilbert still noticed he seemed tense. And he guessed it was a good reason for it, because not much could dampen his bears spirits. What could raise it, oh, that he knew all too well.

As soon as they had placed everything in the dishwasher, Gilbert hugged Ivan a bit in the kitchen, nuzzling to his shoulder again. To be honest, Ivan got a bit confused by this action, but, soon nuzzled to Gilbert's neck a bit.

As soon as he had done so, Gilbert pushed away from him, and stared at him with a small frown.

Ivan simply blinked a bit, his confusion rising ever so slightly.

"... What?"

"You're worrying me."

Gilbert said, noticing how the others expression changed as soon as he spoke.

"I spilled coffee on the important papers, and got a bit too much stress out of it..." He said, keeping the eye contact with Gilbert. Something that always proved to said man, that Ivan was being 100% honest with him.

Gilbert just sighed, and patted at the others chest a bit, and it ended up with that he rested against it.

"Then, we'll go early to bed... You got no more work today anyway." Gilbert said, though, it sounded more like a command. But, that was okay. As long as it was Gilbert, any command from him was okay.

With a approving nod, Ivan followed Gilbert up the stairs, picking up his duvet while on the way, and undressed. However, before Ivan could lie down, Gilbert placed himself just behind Ivan's back as he was sitting, and started to slowly massage his shoulders, humming a soft tone as he did so. It was unexpected for Ivan, but he didn't mind it at all. Rather, he really enjoyed it. It was the first time Gilbert had done anything like it, and he was surprisingly good at it.

"Turn around."

Ivan nodded, turning around, only to get his little rabbit onto his lap, continuing the massaging on the front. His hands started to trail down towards the others chest, Gilbert's eyes focusing on the task he had. And Ivan found it simply adorable. He brought up his hand to the others face, and carefully cupped it, making Gilbert look up. Basically, all the bad thing that have happened, the two days without him, all those negative feelings started to melt away, as he leaned in, and kissed his little rabbit.

Gilbert responded to this kiss, by hugging his arms around the other males neck, and started to lean heavily into the kiss. It had been a while since the two had kissed like this, and man, did it feel good. Ivan started to hug his free arm around Gilbert's waist, as he started to pull him closer. This, Gilbert didn't seem to mind to at all, as he actually nudged closer into Ivan's lap, kissing him very softly, not really caring much about how close the two actually was.

Both of the two continued on like this, wishing it wouldn't stop. And quite honestly, it resulted in something more than they actually had planned. Soon, both of them was gripping onto each other, breathing for what seemed for dear life, because, right now, they were having some of the slowest sex they have had ever since they got together. Ivan was careful, just as Gilbert was with him. They gave each other small kisses sometimes, and more passionate ones after a while, before the way this sex went on, they almost lost their breath at some points during this. And it was incredible. And what was even better, was how long they both lasted. Gilbert had actually found himself at the first night to long so _badly_ for Ivan to be beside him, that he had actually managed to loose hours of sleep, until he could take care of his little problem on his own. And it was hard, since the only thing he wanted, was Ivan right then. And, it had actually made him want Ivan even more than before when he had been gone for work. And now that he had him, now that their mouths and bodies seemed like they would never separate, Gilbert was in _total_ bliss.

Soon, both of the two men was lying in each others arms, Gilbert on top of Ivan, though.

He was breathing softly and rapidly against his lovers chest, while the other was breathing just as heavily, catching his breath. The last hour had just been fucking _amazing._ Soon, Gilbert lifted his head a bit, looking tired as fuck, and gave his lover a soft kiss on his lips. Such a kiss he knew he wouldn't forget.

Ivan returned said kiss, and slowly bundled Gilbert up in a duvet, watching so that they both would stay warm. Gilbert lied his head down onto the others chest again, and nuzzled towards him, closing his eyes to sleep. Ivan laid his head down into the pillow, letting Gilbert sleep on him. It was a very common position they fell asleep with, so, it was alright. Although the clock showed nothing but 9, it was okay to sleep a bit early. Because then, they had the whole day before them tomorrow.


End file.
